Right Where You Belong
by Myth720
Summary: Short drabble taking place while returning from the regional competition. HaruMako BL.


**Right Where You Belong**

Haruka sighed softly and opened his eyes. He realized quickly he was drooling on Makoto's shoulder and straightened, glancing at the bus' window. The sky was dyed golden with shades of red woven in like like an oil painting on canvas.

"Haru..?" He looked up when he heard Makoto's voice.

"You're not sleeping, Makoto?" he asked quietly, surprised.

Makoto shook his head and gave him another gentle smile. "I'm still too excited to sleep."

Haruka felt his lips twitch. Lately smiling has become easy for him, and he was a little overwhelmed how natural it felt.

"I'm so happy we're friends with Rin again," Makoto went on to say.

"You've already said that," Haruka pointed. A few times even.

"Yeah.." Makoto hummed, and looked at Haruka. "But as I thought, seeing Haru looking so happy and carefree makes me happy the most."

Haruka felt his heart skip a beat. Makoto always did that, making those oblivious confessions that caught him off guard.

"It's … It's thanks to Makoto… and everyone…" He found himself mumbling, almost inaudibly.

"What?" Makoto asked and tilted his head, and Haruka had no idea if he had heard him or not.

His heart was still beating irregularly and he clutched his hands, then lunged in, grabbing Makoto by his lapels and forcing him closer as he crashed his lips against Makoto's mouth.

"Wh-what are you doing?!" Makoto asked in a shocked, loud whisper and looked around the half empty bus. "What if someone sees?"

Haruka shrugged. He didn't care, but Makoto did and that was all that mattered.

"They're all asleep," he said instead, still holding Makoto's shirt. "Don't wake them up."

"Haru…"

Haruka sighed. There were still so many things he wanted to tell Makoto, like how he couldn't imagine life without his best friend at his side, like how good it felt to be so comfortable around him, like how he couldn't have done any of this without him, like how he was swimming for him as well and how much he…

There were so many things he wanted to say and couldn't, even though the words were on the tip of his tongue.

When Makoto opened his mouth to speak, Haruka kissed him again, more lengthy and thrust his useless tongue into Makoto's mouth.  
The other boy moaned in surprise, but didn't push away this time. Haruka continued to explore every inch of Makoto's warm mouth, in a desperate attempt to convey every last unspoken word.

When they finally broke the kiss, Haruka leaned back in his seat and glanced up at Makoto, who was panting heavily. Lately Makoto's stamina was poor. Haruka was worried he gave it all to swimming and forgot he needed it for other functions as well. He felt light blush spread on his heated cheeks.

"When we get back…" he said quietly, "would you stay over?" He didn't want to be alone tonight.

"Okay," Makoto agreed, his fingers were still on his lips. He then threw a glance at the seat behind them, where the two freshmen were sleeping head to head. "We need to do something for Rei too."

Haruka sighed. There would always be other people for Makoto to worry about. It was something Haruka both loved and hated about him. He wanted Makoto to take care of himself as well sometimes.

"Yeah…" was all he said.

"Not melon bread though," Makoto intoned and Haruka suppressed a chuckle.

"No."

Makoto stifled a yawn and rested back. "I'm really happy…" he said again and closed his eyes.

Haruka smiled and watched his close friend's head finally drop as he fell asleep.

The bus jolted and Makoto's body tilted the other way, towards the isle. Haruka leaned forward and pushed Makoto's body back towards him, holding a hand over Makoto's head as he brought it to rest on his shoulder. He leaned his head against Makoto's and closed his eyes, content.

After they get back and the commotion about the stunt they pulled at the regionals dies out, they would work hard together so they could swim again with everyone - with Rei too.

For now, he would sleep. Makoto's head was weighing heavily on his shoulder. It was almost painful, but for Haruka everything always felt light, safe and promising when he could feel the weight of Makoto's head on his shoulder.


End file.
